I W I L L N O T B E M I S S E D
by The.Asphyxiated.Affair
Summary: Death. As death approaches, Kisshu denies his remaning time. Six days. Six days to confess his love to Ichigo. Resulting Him being in her arms, Lips touching fondly. One Loving.One Leaving. Both miserable.XOneShotX KishXIchigo.


**A/N **the reason the **beginning** seems Ichigo X Masaya -ish is because I want it to start off realistic. More towered the **middle** and especially the **end** will the **Ichigo X Kisshu fluff **be present. So don't loose hope in this while reading the beginning. ****

I Will Not Be Missed.  
XOne.ShotX  
By Lucia Sakoyo

Extending his arms outward the translucent light of pale blue enveloped his hands, forming a large sword to be griped tightly. Taking his stance he waited for his pale skinned opponent to summon his own shafts. Once the two dagger like knifes were in the hold of the pointy eared foe, both charged with scowls of determination sown on there face. As the two aliens fought it out for the eighth time in counting, the sun set in a brilliant blaze. Shadowing them both the large star took one more glance at the two boys play for the eighth time and crept behind the large buildings dragging every quantity of light down with it.

The blonde haired guardian rammed his swords handle into his opponents stomach, equaling the elf like boy to spit up. Soon after the pale skinned boy brought his leg up to the guardians neck, slamming him onto a blue mustang causing the front of the cars sides to stick up in an un even angle. The blonde guardian clutched his sides with calm pink lips but his eyes were shut tightly at the throbbing pain. The elf taking this for notice showed no mercy by kicking the guardian in the legs to knock him down.

The blonde had lost it, he jumped up ignoring the spiking pain in his neck and thighs. With thoughts of his strawberry headed love, he flung him self towered the elf jabbing his elbow to the location of his heart earning a few cracks. He raised his fist and hit the emerald headed elf's head, while the elf bent forward the blonde kneed him in the gut. The emerald haired opponent rose to his hands and knees off the now cracked and jagged ground. Secretly he wiped away the trickle of blood cascading down his chin.

" You've taken everything away from me, but Ichigo is mine!" He wheezed out the words and went into a coughing fit. The blue knight's eye's reflected sorrow and guilt but were met with glaring amber. Though it was his job, the guilty guardian couldn't help feel awful for the boy struggling to get up in front of him. His love was strange yet so much it killed the elf boys sanity, causing him to go psychotically, hazard's during there fights. Fearing he took the battle too far he approached the boy slowly but froze in place when he realized what he was doing.

" I'm sorry you feel that way, but Ichigo is mine to protect." He stated tranquilly and let the elf swallow his words. The boy looked up at him with a grin plastered on his face and his eyes were now shrunk in an abnormal manner. He sloppily got up grasping the two daggers in each hand. More blood trickled down the emerald haired boys chin, slowly dripping onto the ground silently in small droplets. The knight stared in confusion. _  
what happened?  
_He thought foolishly, recalling all of there other fights to not be as explicit. His brows furred and watch the boy spin into a hit as the guardian tried to block. The elf boys hits were harder and faster that before. The Elf boy swung at the boys chest and the guardian blocked it to have the emerald haired boy glare at him with a grin still stretching his lips.

" Is that so?" _Swing. block. _" I'll kill you right now and hand your dead body to her directly!" _Swing. block. _" I'll hurt you as bad as you and that mew mew hurt me!" _Swing. block. _" heh. I'll kill you!"

Kisshu cackled as his grin grew larger, almost splitting his face in two, and his eyes shrunk even more till they were barley visible. He spit up blood onto the knights blue jacket as the blonde guardian pushed back the paler alien. With purple bags placed under his blank eyes, Kisshu cursed as he saw a flash of pink run over to the Blonde guardians side. He chuckled as the couple directed there gaze over to the less then half sane alien.

" I'm so stupid." he stated simply and scoffed at the pathetic tone his vocal cords gave off, The pink cat girl took a step foreword, after making sure that her sweet precious guardian angel could stand up still.

" Kisshu? How could you do this." She stated more than she asked. He grinned at her denseness, oh how he loved her naive and blind attitude. He, fighting for the very same girl who questioned his actions, was in far more damaged than her precious Aoyama-kun. It was obvious that he was in a far worst condition than Ichigo's lover and yet she acted as if the blue knight was dying and Kisshu was just dandy. He cackled once again but more in a hushed tone.

" I love you Ichigo, don't you get it?" His grin detracted and a pleading look grew as Ichigo shook her head side to side, making the elf like boy to twist his lips into a melancholy frown. Spitting up some more blood, he ignored that the blue knights hits had done something to his body and he took a step towered her.

Just one step and no more.

Sensing that he wanted to know 'why', she latched her hand on to the blue knights and stood by her protectors side.

" I love him, he's the only one for me and It would mean a lot to me if you wouldn't hurt the person I care about the most." She said with no regret on her face which would have showed she hadn't meant to say that because she had and she meant every single word of it.

" ok Ichigo I understand, How foolish of me too think differently." He said forcing a smile and disappeared waving the background behind him.

Ichigo Hugged onto the blue knight who transformed back to Masaya in a lavishing flash of pale blue. The golden hair turned back to jet black and his Gem like eyes melted into a calm deep brown. The pale skin had retracted into a tan, and the pointy ears turned back into human shaped, he felt his girlfriend hug onto him with even more love and hope than she had when he was the blue knight.

" Are you alright Aoyama-Kun? I'm so sorry it's my fault you always get hurt!" She cried with a tear trickling down her cheek as she clutched onto her boyfriends jacket. He lifted her head and wiped away her tears, giving a gorgeous smiling making the neko blush.

" No it's never your fault, I'm just so happy I can protect you." He said hugging her as she hugged back. As his girlfriend kept saying words of praise and apologies his mind wondered off to the alien supposedly named Kisshu. He honestly wished he could do something, the poor guy kept getting rejected. Harshly in that case. Though he was glad Ichigo was so loyal to him he wished that maybe the elf eared boy would find some way to be happy. Guilt flushed onto Masaya like a wave rolling onto shore as he remembered the aliens coughing fits and the blood the alien spit up repeatedly. If not taken care of the alien could fall gravy ill. Trying to ignore the guilt he returned his attention back to the pink haired girl hugging him.

333333333333333333333333333333333

Kisshu limped to his room, closing the door he locked it and dropped himself onto his bed. Out of his mouth splattered blotches of red onto the crisp white sheets. The aching surged through his body and made it difficult to breath. The difficulty of breathing brought tears to his eyes as he wheezed and coughed, accompanied by hiccups and mournful sobs. It occurred to Kisshu that the blue knight gave him internal bleeding, at least he wished, because he felt much worse. As his Pillow was soaked in salty tears a soft knock struck the door as Kisshu painfully twisted his head towered the wooden object shielding his room from the hall.

He first let out another sob and coughed more blood.

" who-" he couldn't finish his sentence because of his short gasps of air he tried to take in with intricacy.

" PIE! PIE! HELP SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH KISSHU!" The younger alien cried with despair shockingly trailing his voice. Kisshu heard loud footsteps nearing his room as the younger alien kept pounding on the door screaming for him to open up.

" Kisshu open the door." All Pie got in response was several coughs and gasps for air. Pie grew tense and struggled with the door knob, which was stubbornly jiggling.

" Damn you Kisshu! How could you lock the door!" He yelled in frustration and his response from the other side of the door was chuckling turning into wheezing.  
Running into his own room to get the key, Pie could only imagine how his friend could have gotten this way.

He list all the possible things in his mind which could have occurred.

fell? if that was so he must of fell 56 times.

suicidal attempts?

Yah right, The Narcotic idiot thinks he's too hot to die.

fought? 

oooooooo now were getting somewhere.

with Ichigo? 

The spazzy cat couldn't hurt her own tail much less Kisshu. 

well, with the blue knight?

and Bingo was his name-o.

fidgeting with the keys Pie just realized that his body was trembling in fear. Once the door was unlocked Pie ran in causing it to fling open and hit the wall behind it. Tart just stood in front of the open door, mouth gaping at Kisshu. The Aliens Amber eye's were now dull and worn, the usual sparkling mock that had made those eye's light up were drained. The once pale skin the teenage alien acquired was now covered in dirt and blue-ish black bruises along with deep cuts. His emerald hair dirty and out of place, his cloths ripped and dyed crimson. What disturbed him the most was the sweet smile he held with his cracked lips and a fountain of blood running down his chin. Tart backed up and slid onto his bottom with his back against the wall, pulling his legs up to his chest he started crying softly as Pie ran to his room once again for some supplies.

Pulling Kisshu gently onto a pillow, Pie examined his pointy eared friend. He checked his clip board often. The wooden clip board held a piece of paper which held boxes on it and next to the boxes were things such as internal bleeding, bruises, organ damage, and broken bones written on it. Pie checked the boxes of which Kisshu had shown signs of. He un capped a bottle of clear ointment and placed a cotton ball on top of it. Flipping it up side down so that the ointment could get on the cotton ball, he then capped the bottle and put it besides the small white table next to kisshu's desk. Rubbing the ointment on the cuts and bruises he tried to ignore the tears stinging down Kisshu's face. He put the blood covered cotton ball in a plastic bag and retrieved another one. He repeated the same process of flipping the ointment upside down so that the liquid could get on the cotton ball**Cough! Cough! Cough! Cough! Cough!**

Pie dropped the cotton ball and ointment on the carpeted ground and watched the clear liquid slowly make it's way under the chair he was sitting in. He frowned and noticed Kisshu's gasp's for air and his bloody coughs.

" Does it hurt?" Pie asked as Kisshu glared at the so called genius.

" Of...(wheeze)...course...(wheeze)...Idiot!" Kisshu wheezed as Pie directed his gaze over to Tart who was just sitting in an up right ball, softly shaking. Remembering that a hurt Kisshu was a Cranky Kisshu he sighed and called Tarts name. The cute little chibi alien looked up with a darkened face and his shaking got more violent when he saw the blood around Kisshu. Pie's eyes softened at the poor boy who was none mistakably thinking his older friend was dying.

" Taruto, Get some water for Kisshu." Pie said as the chibi nodded, his legs shaking as he tried to get up, using the wall for support. The boy slowly made his way to get the water, stumbling a couple of times.

Once tart was back he gave the water to Kisshu who drank it slowly in pain, but soon spit it up, after staining the water pink in his mouth. Pie directing Kisshu to rest, got out a stop watch and turned it on, then placed a blanket over him. Grabbing Tarts shoulder he pulled them both out of the room and left the door cracked open.

Trying to busy themselves with other things the two other aliens always cringed when they heard Kisshu going into one of his coughing fits in his sleep.

" Pie." Tart said the older aliens name hesitantly.

"Yes?"

" Why did you put a stop watch in kisshu's room?"

" Just to see how long he sleeps, why? do you need it?"

" No I was just wondering."

He hadn't lied to Tart, no not at all he just told half of the truth. Of course the part about timing Kisshu was the truth but there was more to it. Pie felt a sting of remorse when he looked at Tart, who was sitting in front of Kisshu's door in the same 'ball' position. Questionably tart did secretly look up to the sarcastically rude alien and Pie understood completely, well... partially. 

He looked up as if the ceiling was the most greatest thing in the world. Probably not being the greatest, Pie had decided that it at least was peaceful. The blank white rough surface remained the same, that is if un touched. Having no trouble to deal with, it was just... 'there' as it would be for a long time.

His peaceful mood had been interrupted by flashes of disquieting memories running across his thoughts,

so agonizing,

so poignant,

such horrendous events, as far as he could remember.

What had they done to deserve this? Any of this? Were they just born to be despondent?  
There family's being ripped away from them by death slowly, watching there most cherished ones die in pain. The honorable of there friends being killed by there own kind because the cannibalism erupting from hunger.

Watching your mother stroke your cheek softly whispering sweet words to calm the tears trickling down your face as you watch her hand become too heavy for her to lift. The last physical touch of love from you mother being her hand bit by bit go down your cheek to your chin falling on your lap as her eyes close. The last thing of her sweet voice you hear is her short breaths disappearing into the air as if she never spoke, as if the word

_'I love you."_

never escaped from her lips to light up yours eye's because she knew her precious little angle, the last thread she was holding onto for life, had seen the horror of starvation, illness, and death lingering around them. The warmth that had enveloped you in the cold of the night because of a horrid nightmare, to calm your shaking, frightened figure down was gone, and it was never coming back.

That day he would never forget, watching the poor little boy clutching on to his mother,

still not convinced his mother was dead,

not convinced she was gone,

to never believe she had left him alone.

Believing that she would still hug him, hold him, give word of reassurance and hope when the boy felt un loved. That day the green haired, amber eyed child had cried all his tears, in between his mothers limp, frozen arms and Pie had been there to see it all happen.

The boy now had no family, all gone. But never did he see the boy cry again especially when the other children teased him about it. They teased him that only his mother was gone, and he was nobody because there was no family to make him something real.  
The surprise and grief still remained in the corner of Pie's heart, even though it was in the way back it was still there. The surprise and grief came from Kisshu's words when Pie had defended him from the children, the only words he said before walking away from Pie and not looking back.

_There miserable,  
That's why they need someone who's even more miserable than they are, to feel better._

The exact same words which had extracted from a young Kisshu's lips, and lodged into Pie's mind had been repeated every night in a whisper, by Pie himself. Because that's how Kisshu made it through,

with only those words,

with only that sentence.

33333333333333333333

" Hey Ichigo?" Asked a introverted tiny voice from besides the neko girl. The quite girl fidgeted as if she was about to ask a question of which she wasn't sure if she should.

" Yeah?" The girl answered staring up at the sky, decorated with striking, burnished stars sprinkled across as if someone randomly through them up there. Usually the Neko wasn't very interested with the sky but tonight it was beautiful, all the stars were blue.

"Do you ever feel bad for the...well...um." The green haired girl was uncomfortable of the question. The Neko's eyes went blank as she stared up at the sky with a hint of regret and sadness. Remembering Kisshu's horrible look from earlier, his bruises and cuts were deep and defiantly the most painful he had received from them.

" Feel bad for the aliens?" Ichigo finished the green haired girls question and later nodded still dazed looking up at the stars.

" Hey Lettuce?" Ichigo asked as Lettuce stared at her.

" Do you?" The girl named Lettuce blushed and looked down, starting to play with her fingers. She sighed and looked back up at Ichigo.

" I think we all do." Was the shy girls reply and Ichigo nodded in agreement with out taking the subject further.

If Masaya had rejected her, she would have been crushed, tormented inside and most of all embarrassed. He didn't, fortunately for her but she had rejected Kisshu harshly.

Should she feel bad?

Should she stop thinking of Masaya for at least a few seconds and acknowledge him and his aching heart?

should she stop hurting him just because there enemy's, like he doesn't have emotions?

The answer was yes. yes. and most definitely yes. Ichigo had to admit she had felt some bit of emotion for him but ignored it.

She _**kind of **Liked_ Kisshu.

...But...

She _Loved_ Masaya**__**

Ok so she did definitely liked Kisshu but what about Masaya? She loved him but her thoughts ceased when she remembered her moms words.

_When I was your age I went out with one of the most popular boys in school, I admitted I loved him and he loved me but even though I said I loved him, I was still young. I was only twelve and had a long time ahead of me to actually find the one I loved and marry him!_

So you didn't like him?

I did and that was it I liked him, a lot really, but it wasn't love. Why? Because I ended up marrying your father. 

Ichigo smiled at her mothers words though couldn't help feel as if Masaya and her would be together forever. But she wasn't stupid, she knew it was possible for them to separate but she decided to cherish and enjoy the time they had together, hoping it would last forever.

_and ever._

333333333333333333333333333

**_5:17:23_**

was the length of time Kisshu had slept when he came back injured, the day before yesterday. This was also the first recording.

**_7:56:42_**

was the length of time he slept yesterday, two hours and thirty-nine minutes more than the first recording.

**_9:32:59_**

The recording for today, this was unpleasant very, very unpleasant.

If Pies data was correct Kisshu would either,

Go to sleep and never wake up again,

Die from blood loss because of his coughing fits or

Stop breathing.

Which ever one it was Kisshu was going to die, the Green haired, amber eyed boy who had been so brave and courage's was going to die. The one who had spoken the words which kept Pie trying harder to save his people was going to pass on, taking those words with him leaving Pie to hold onto nothing, letting him fall into the depths of his own dark, deluded mind never to wake up again. Leaving Taruto to squeeze into a ball and never move again. The heart of the project was gone.

The only thing he could do was move him on happily and the only thing which would make him happy is the only thing he could never have.

**Ichigo**.

Not bothering to tell Kisshu because he was fully aware even with out Pie telling him, Pie walked to Taruto's room. knocking on the door he waited a few seconds before he heard the door knob shake and be slowly pulled open. Taruto's face looked up at Pies eyes searching for something. Taruto smiled as if he found his answer, it was a sad smile which ripped off all hint of happiness ever shown on the chibi's face.

" He's going to die, isn't he." small trickle of water ran down the younger aliens face as pie nodded and went down on his knee's not admitting any tears to roll down his dry face, but maybe later he would make an exception, six days from now, Kisshu's final day.

3333333333333333333333

Now it was day five, tomorrow was the last day. Kisshu had taken Tart to his favorite places and Tart had Taken Kisshu to his favorite places, equaling to Kisshu learning what a gum drop tasted like. Now with Kisshu laying on his bed and Tart by his side because of Kisshu's non stop coughing in the morning, resulting the green haired alien to develop a raspy voice.

" Ta...rt." Kisshu breathed out the chibi's name as the younger alien leaned foreword in a haste thinking of the death day to be a day early.

" What's wrong Kisshu? Are you alright?" He jumbled the words together but stopped when Kisshu smiled.

" Tar...uto..." He began his words with Tarts full name, " I...nee-need...(cough)...a favor."

Tart leaned in paying close attention to his hero's words.

" Get...a...bag of (cough, cough)..." Kisshu gasped for air as tart panicked. "...Gum...drops...and..give..them...to...Pu...rin."

Kisshu covered Tarts mouth to prevent any objections.

" Tell...her...you (wheeze, cough) will...always...be there...for her." Kisshu smiled at Tarts desperate look.

" Why?" tart asked blushing as Kisshu smiled knowingly.

" because you...like her." Taruto nodded at the truth of Kisshu's words and swore to carry out the promise, suddenly smiling for the first time in five days.

" I'll do it!" He exclaimed with triumph as Kisshu signaled for him to come closer.

" and also..." Kisshu whispered the rest as Tart nodded obediently running out of the room to get all his friends wishes made. 

3333333333333

After a day of school Ichigo ran into her house giddily. Masaya promised there would be a present awaiting her. She ran in to find a bouquet of pink cherry blossoms and white roses with tiny lily's to compliment the two arrangement of flowers. They were in a light pink vase covered on 3D pictures of juicy red strawberry's and a bow was tied around it and in the middle of the bow was a bell. Throwing away the poster which had been tied in a pink bow she found on the mat in front of the front door for animal conservation, she picked up the vase and carried it to her room. Once she set it down she found a card stuck in side.

_Oh Masaya!_

She squealed mentally in happiness. The back of the envelope had something written on it,

_Please Ichigo, do not open this until tomorrow. From the one who love's you with all his soul._

She respected the senders wishes but her lips twisted into a frown once upon the style of the person writing.

333333333333333333333

That night.

That last night.

was here. The sky was blue, yes blue. The stars were blue casting there color onto the abyss around them. Transforming the endless, pure and daring sky which held twinkles of diamonds caressing the depthless ebony was now, Mournful. The black envelop was now hinting a blue, accompanied by the stars which by now one would assume were translucent blue glistening tears that ascended away to the above. All just Blue.

_Dancin' where the stars go blue  
Dancin' where the evening fell  
Dancin' in my wooden shoes  
In a wedding gown_

Locking the door to hear once again a click the pale teen collapsed. He felt light, he felt peaceful, he felt... no, no none of these were occurring, not one. 

He felt distressed, he felt immoral, worst of all he felt heavy as well as tired. He would sleep, fully aware of the consequences of this action but later, much later, after he completed his task of which he had been assigned to. With one short breath he vanished never to see his tormented comrades again.

never, 

never again.

The last sight, he decided, would be of a little neko playing out in the rain. Her purple boots pattering softly in the rain as she extended her tongue out of her mouth to catch water droplets. She let out a bitter giggle, for reasons unknown to the damaged alien watching her.

In the park was where the two were, Now that Kisshu was here,

It would start in the park.

and all the same it would end in the park too.

He made his way over to her and stumbled, tumbling onto the pavement below him.

The sound of the splash sent the Neko's head towered the boys direction. She gasped at him and fumbled with the pendent in her pocket, jumping back.

_Dancin' out on 7th street  
Dancin' through the underground  
Dancin' little marionette  
Are you happy now?_

" MEW MEW STRAWBERRY META MORPH-" The pendent let out a tinkle when it collided with the ground, the sudden pink flash had led away and Ichigo shook in the same position she had been in when she was holding her pendent. Eye's holding trauma, confusion and tears, 

Yes tears. Tears of hate, Tears of horror and most of all Tears portraying a blossoming and dieing love,

Yes love.

It all exposed on her face like someone had dropped the curtain allowing the outside air to reveal how it truly was, cold. Just like how Ichigo was feeling and numb,

yes she defiantly was feeling numb. The Mocking rain water accompanied the red liquid oozing from underneath Kisshu was now spreading out like a wild fire, eventually meeting Ichigo's purple rain boots, which lacked the cutesy look it held before. She inched towered him noticing a twitching hand. the stillness was scared away by Ichigo's sudden action of falling to her knee's.

_Where do you go when you're lonely?_

Where do you go when you're blue?

She started weeping as her trembling hands turned him over until his dull eye's bore into her red puffy one's. Muttering words which met somber meanings,

_' Don't Go!"_ were the only words he heard clearly and were Ichigo's quietest. He forced a smile, his vision of her blurring un knowing of the tears rolling down her cheeks but felt them, unfortunately mistaking them as warm rain water.

_Where do you go when you're lonely, I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
Blue..._

All his thoughts enchanted by Ichigo's smiling face rushed into his mind. Her beautiful lips turned into an angelic grin, her sparkling eye's which left her smile to appear more pleasant then it all ready was, and especially her laugh echoing about like the melody of a song. Though none of these things were directed to him but to Masaya. Unaware that now Ichigo's mouth was twisted, her eye's changed to broken and her tears blurred her eye's which she was too numb to wipe away.

_Laughing with your pretty mouth (Laughing with your pretty mouth)  
Laughing with your broken eyes (Laughing with your broken eyes)  
Laughing with your lover's song  
In a lullaby_

" I'm so sorry, I never...I couldn't...I-I, It's always, always my fault!" She screamed clutching her hair as he lifted his hand to the back of her neck, she not speaking a word. Pulling her head closer to his Kisshu gave away his own broken smile and allowed his eye's to slowly close shut. His hand slipped of her neck, on to the cold wet ground under them.

_Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go where you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely I'll follow you  
Follow you_

Aware of his actions, Ichigo let out a sob as she inched her lips closer to his.  
They felt cold and limp un like all the other times he kissed her by force, because of these memories she sobbed once more and laid her head on his chest. Moving her arms around him she let herself fall onto the ground with him, cuddling him while crying. Ichigo's breathing was halted, no air could go to her lungs because of her breathless crying. Insulting herself she gathered up what was left of her sanity and pulled him under a large oak tree. With out the falling water to blind her vision, Ichigo wiped away Kisshu's wet face, wrapping him in her rain coat while her herself was shivering. She wrapped her arms around him once more in a loving way and hugged him tightly, continuing to cry even when she fell asleep, next to her lover. All this and she relized before she drifted off the stars had shone blue, because of Kisshu. Because he was **Dead**.

**Dead. Dead. Dead.**

and he was never coming back

and because of that the stars shone blue

while Kisshu's words crept out of Pie's mind and into the night.

Because Kisshu was dead,

and took everything with him.

_Yeah yeah, when the stars go blue  
when the stars go blue  
when the stars go blue  
when the stars go blue_

Where do you go when you're lonely?  
Where do you go when the stars go blue?

  
**_O .W. A. R. I _**

Hope you all liked it. I just love making one shots! . ;;! My cousin had come from Paris and she got me hooked on 'One Tree Hill' so before she left she put all of Bethany Joy Lenz's , who play's Hailey, songs on my I Pod. I love the words to the song and got inspired to make a one shot because of it.

Sorry I killed Kisshu, I need to practice my tragedy. So sorry but it must be done.

I think I'll write one shots to fill in my absence on my two Tokyo Mew Mew series.

I love the Kish and Ichigo couple and the only reason there was IchigoXMasaya was again as I stated before, I wanted it to start off realistic, Like if Ichigo actually figured out a love for Kisshu she wouldn't just wake up one day and say

_' Oh My god I just realized I love Kisshu!'_

I don't think so. It's about fourteen pages, and as I say in all of my work, I don't like it much. Bright side is in all my other fan fics I have hired two special guests tohelp me through my writers block. Can't give there identities yet but in my sequel to this I will.

**Yes there will be a sequel to this story, Check my fan fiction page for the name because I still haven't decided on the title. There will be more KishXIchigo in that story, which is wierd.**

In this one shot kish was alive but there wasn't a lot of KxI fluff

IN my sequel Kish is dead yet there is more fluff. O.o W/E

Please review, it motivates me to write. Flames welcome, I'll just laugh at them with my friends Cassidy and Erin when they come over. I really will update the sequel faster if I get reviews because I have a THREE DAY WEEKEND WAAAHHOOO!

enough of my yap, hope you enjoyed be expecting more KxI one shots.


End file.
